


Draco Malfoy and Someone Named Death

by Draconis_patronum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, F/M, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Smart Draco Malfoy, Time Travel, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconis_patronum/pseuds/Draconis_patronum
Summary: He was ready to pay for his sins. He was ready to rot in hell. He knew that was what he deserved, after everything he had done.But it seems death has different plans.And who the hell are The Avengers?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki (Marvel) & Draco Malfoy, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 26
Kudos: 226





	Draco Malfoy and Someone Named Death

It was time. 

Right here, right now. 

It was time to die. To cross over to the other side and pay for all his sins. 

Hell was different from what he imagined it to be. Draco had thought he would burn for all eternity but instead, hell looked like King's Cross, just more ethereal. Everything was white. Perhaps this was a version of white torture. He had read up on it during his Healer training. Merlin knows how he got into the program in the first place. 

"Draco Malfoy," someone said. He didn't jump. He wasn't afraid. 

He looked back to see someone standing with a black cloak billowing around them. They held a scythe in their bony, skeleton-like hands. 

"Are you here to take me where I belong?" He asked in a calm voice. 

"You are not afraid." The voice sounded confused. 

"I deserve it," he answered shortly. 

The voice chuckled. "There have been many here before you, Draco. And there was always something in common with the bad ones. Do you know what that is?" 

Draco tilted his head. He wondered why the voice - presumably Death - was entertaining him for longer than was necessary. "No."

The voice hummed. "They all begged. But I could see that they had no remorse for what they had done, least of all think they deserved punishment." The voice paused once more. 

"That is where you are different."

Draco stayed quiet. 

"Why did you become a Healer, Draco?" Death asked. 

Draco felt compelled to tell the truth. He knew why he had become one, but he had never told anyone until now. He was a private person who didn't have many friends. Even Pansy didn't know. 

"Because..." He didn't want to tell the voice, but at the same time, he did. 

"Do not try to lie to me. You are unable to in this place." Death made a vague hand gesture. 

"Because...I wanted to prove myself." Draco took a deep breath. 

"Because so many have died at the hands of my family and the friends of my family. I dedicated the rest of my life making sure no one else did." 

" _That_ is what makes you different. I have been watching you for quite some time. Rarely any of your patients died, because of the countless hours you spent treating them." 

_'Some still died,'_ Draco's mind whispered at him. 

"And when some died, you spent days mourning them even though they were not yours to mourn." Death read his mind. It sounded compassionate. 

"Something tells me, if you went back, that you would not repeat your mistakes." 

_"Never!"_ Draco burst out suddenly. The mere thought of making his mistakes again...no, he would never do it. Even if it meant getting disowned, even if it meant living on the streets!

Death chuckled once more. "That is what sets you apart from the rest." 

Death went quiet. It stood still for a minute before it walked over to Draco and reached behind him, right where his wand was. It grabbed his wand from his pocket and held it in front of Draco. 

"I am giving you one more chance, Draco Malfoy." 

Draco choked on his own spit. 

Death outright laughed. 

Once Draco had regained himself, he stared right at Death. From its voice, it seemed that 'it' was a 'he'. He was a skeleton and never let go of his scythe.

"Am I going back in time?" Draco asked. 

"Not exactly." Death drawled, and held Draco's wand right against his wand arm. 

"Then what?"

Death said nothing. Instead, he started to whisper something. It clearly wasn't English, but it had elements of English and some Latin. A weird mix of the two. 

Suddenly, Draco's wand started to glow, as did his wand arm. He jerked back but couldn't move away. The wand continued to glow and Death let go of it but didn't move away, instead it was creeping closer to Draco's arm. The glowing got so bright that Draco couldn't look at it anymore. His arm felt strange; it tingled, like it normally did when he cast a strong spell.

Draco shut his eyes. It was starting to hurt. He had felt worse, _much_ worse. It was the type of pain that you noticed but didn't exactly hurt. It was the type of pain that you whined over the whole day even though it was merely uncomfortable. 

Finally, the pain subsided. 

"You can open your eyes now, Draco." Death prodded. Draco had forgotten he was there. 

Draco slowly opened his eyes and looked at his arm. His jaw dropped when he noticed that his wand was no longer there. Instead, there was a scar. A simple line that extended from his forearm to his wrist. 

Draco looked at Death, who was smiling under his robes. 

"What did you do?" Draco asked. 

"Your wand has merged with your arm. You will be able to do wandless magic now." Draco jerked. 

"Why would I have to?!" Draco asked. He was getting hysterical. But he wanted answers _now_. He had no idea what was going on. 

"You will see." 

"Will you stop talking like Dumbledore?" Draco rarely talked about the Headmaster, but he couldn't help it. Death reminded him of the man. Was it something that happened to powerful Wizards? They just stopped making sense once they had reached a level of power?

Death ignored him. "You will be able to do any spell you want where I am sending you-" he paused, "- even Unforgivables." 

Draco's eyes widened. 

"Use them only if necessary." His voice sounded sharper now. It was clearly a warning. 

Draco nodded. 

"Good..." Death relaxed. 

"This is goodbye, Draco." 

"Wait!--" Draco didn't have a chance to say something. Suddenly, he was falling. It was like a hole had opened up. Strangely, he didn't feel afraid. It was like he had just drunk a calming draught. He was aware of the danger but he didn't care about it.

He collided with the ground. Strangely, it didn't hurt. It was like someone had hit him with a pillow on his back. He looked around and winced. He had made a crater, damaging the ground at least fifteen feet each way. 

Hopefully, whoever resided here didn't mind. 

Draco reluctantly looked at both of his arms and faltered when he noticed his left arm. There was no Dark Mark.

Draco let out a sob of both relief and disbelief. 

This couldn't be happening. He had tried everything to get rid of the blasted mark. He had even consulted Potter - Potter offered - and... nothing. Eventually, he had given up and learned to live with the faded scar on his arm. A reminder of everything he had done. 

He stared at his arm for an uncomfortable amount of time. His vision blurred when he finally realized he truly had been given another chance. One that he did not deserve. People had told him that he would rot in hell for what he had done, and he had believed them. 

Never even in his dreams had he thought that he would be given another chance. 

Take that, Skeeter!

Draco looked at his other arm. The scar was still there but he didn't care much about it. It was just a line. He would have taken a hundred scars to have this chance. Draco lifted his hand and wiped the tears from his eyes. 

He looked around. There was no one there, just him and the crater. He was in a desert of some sort. 

His clothes were covered in dust. Nothing a quick _Scourgify_ could fix. What really concerned him was his physical appearance, he hadn't looked like this since...

//Since Draco can’t see his face, how does he know his age? A description or two may help; softer hands, less muscle, shortened height, slimmer limbs, etc.

Oh _Merlin._

He was 15 again, or at least around that age. His hands lacked their burns and scars that he had gotten from certain potions accidents. He felt different, everything seemed abnormal. Like he was in his body but at the same time, he was in the body of a stranger. He didn't have the mark anymore which meant that he couldn't be 16. It was genius now that he thought about it, removing the mark by sending him back before he ever got it in the first place. He looked down; his robes were way too oversized for his fifteen-year-old self. He would fix that later.

He was still wearing his Healer robes, the ones that he had died in. His death. It hadn't hurt much. Must have been a quick Avada Kedavra. Well Potter, now there were two people who had survived the curse. It was ironic, he had a scar to show for it as well. 

Speaking of his scar, he wondered...

_"Avis."_

A flock of white birds formed right in front of his hand. The smallest bird fluttered around Draco and simply said, "Coo," like it was a matter of fact. The bird looked weirdly pompous and reminded Draco of Pansy. 

It landed on his shoulder and watched its flock fly away into the desert sky, but the small bird stayed behind. In fact, it stayed glued to Draco, never leaving his shoulder. Draco chuckled and raised his finger to his shoulder, letting the bird hop onto it. 

It was clearly a baby. Only a few of its feathers had formed but its body was not completely bare. Draco recognized the species, a Great Horned Owl. They were quite a dangerous species, but Draco didn't feel afraid of it. In fact, he felt a bit of a connection with it. Its eyes bored into Draco but they held no malice; instead, they were curious and wide. 

It was hot here. He wasn't afraid for the bird. He knew how adaptable they were, living everywhere from the Arctic to South America. He was afraid for himself. He liked the cold much better than the heat. 

He already knew that he could use wandless magic. It was easy, like using his wand but with his hand. There were a few differences. He couldn't feel his magic being channelled into his wand. It was weird, not using a wand. But it wouldn't take long to adjust. All he needed to do was move his hands in the wand movement. 

"Coo!" The baby owl hooted once more. 

"You're impatient." Draco rolled his eyes. 

The owl looked offended. It turned around and held its head up, giving him the silent treatment. 

"Yeah, you're definitely like Pansy," Draco whispered to himself. 

Something occurred to him. Would Apparition still work in this new world? 

There was only one way to find out. 

He took a deep breath and channelled his magic, picturing where he wanted to go in his mind. Outside a town or a city would be a good place to start. He would need to figure out as much as he could about this place before he attempted living in it. 

The familiar squeeze of Apparition flooded him. A wave of nausea that always came with Apparition hit him and he knew that it worked. Places zoomed by and he was plopped right outside a sign that welcomed him to a city. 

He looked at his finger and saw the baby owl looking at him with a sick look on its face. It looked mad at him at the same time. 

Tearing his eyes away from the owl, he focused on the sign. It proudly declared that he was in New York. That was in America, wasn't it? He had worked with people from America, specifically one from New York. The Associate had an American accent but other than that, there was nothing different about him. 

He remembered what he was wearing. He would look out of place here. The St. Mungo's green was extremely easy to spot. 

He waved his hand and muttered, _"Multicorfors."_

His clothes changed from the St. Mungo's robes to a black long-sleeved shirt. His trousers changed from their plain black to fashionable white jeans. He glanced at the bird. Would it be appropriate to bring it in? 

He thought for a moment. 

He didn't really care if they stared at him. 

He left the bird on his shoulder and entered New York City. A few blocks in and he immediately saw a flood of people walking - some running - to wherever they needed to go. It was crowded, but not unbearably so.

Even so, he didn't like crowds. 

He walked along with the crowd and walked into an alleyway. It was almost night, and he had watched enough muggle movies to know that these places were where people normally got attacked or mugged. But he had his magic; there was no way a muggle could overpower him. 

"Coo! Coo!" The bird scared the shit of him by screeching in his ear. 

"What?" Draco hissed. 

"Coo! Coo! Coo!" He was starting to get worried; the bird was being weirdly loud. Just moments ago it was giving him the silent treatment, and now it was yelling in his ear. He took a good look at the bird and noticed the worried look on its face, one that a bird should not be able to make. 

But it was a bird made of magic. 

"What is it?" He asked softly. 

"Coo," it stated and looked ahead. "Coo!" It said loudly this time. 

It wanted him to go somewhere. 

Draco hesitated for a moment before walking further down the alleyway. 

Only a few steps along and he heard a voice. 

"Leave me alone, Flash!" a boy yelled. He seemed Draco's age... at least, the age he was _now_.

"Oh, Penis Parker losing his cool?" a boy with black, styled hair mocked. Suddenly, Draco was flooded with memories of Potter and Malfoy. The infamous duo in their Hogwarts years. 

....

Penis wasn't his actual name, was it?

Draco shook his head; no, just because he was in a different world didn't mean that they had ridiculous names. 

"Oh, Penis, you're bleeding!" the black-haired boy said in mock concern. 

"Flash-" The boy started but was cut off. 

"Coo!" The bird screeched once again in Draco's ear. 

"Can you be quiet?" Draco reprimanded and the bird had the audacity to look at him in disbelief. 

"Don't give me that look, bird." The bird seemed offended at the name and turned away from him once more. 

"Who are you?" the boy named Flash asked. 

Draco tore his eyes away from the bird and looked at the boys. The brown-haired boy was looking at him shock. Flash was looking at him in annoyance. 

"That doesn't matter," Draco said. 

"You're British," Flash said stupidly. 

"Obviously." Draco faintly noticed that he sounded like his godfather. 

"Now, what are _you_ doing? It's rather suspicious, isn't it? Two boys in an alleyway close to dark and one's asking him to leave him alone. You clearly weren't listening. Don't you think that's grounds for assault allegations? Or at least, harassment?" Draco pretended to think. 

He saw a flash of fear in Flash's eyes, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. He put the tough persona back on and looked back at 'Penis Parker.' 

"You're lucky this time," Flash said and gave Parker one last look before leaving, bumping into Draco purposefully on his way out. 

As soon as Draco was sure Flash had left, he walked over to Parker who was still looking at him. His eyes were clouded with shock, as well as a good dose of gratitude. 

"Thank you," Parker said. 

"Right." Draco nodded, too focused on the wound on the boy's left arm. He looked bruised and Draco's healer instincts kicked in. 

He wanted to heal the boy, but he couldn't take any chances. There was only one way to see if this boy was worth trusting. He looked Parker in his eyes and focused on his Legilimency. 

The spell wasn't strong enough to go deep into his mind, but Draco didn't have any plans to find out Parker's deepest darkest secrets. Instead, he just wanted to know what Parker thought of him and whether he was worth trusting. 

_'Oh my god, he's British.'_

What?

 _'The accent's amazing.'_

....

 _'His hair looks soft.'_

Draco jerked back. 

_'I mean, I don't have a crush on him, but wow.'_

That part was true; the boy didn't have a crush on him. Much to Draco's relief. 

_'He got rid of Flash. Wow.'_

This boy was a Hufflepuff, a complete and utter Hufflepuff. There wasn't a thought that was remotely dangerous in his head. He should've known. Bullies always preyed on the weak or the ones they were jealous of. He knew the latter from experience. 

"You're hurt." Draco retracted from Parker's mind. 

"What? Oh yeah." He seemed surprised. Had he really forgotten he was injured? This boy was too much like Potter. 

Draco smirked but it quickly disappeared. "Listen...you can't tell anyone about this." He lowered his voice to a whisper. Parker tilted his head. 

Draco looked around. The bird was still on his shoulder, but it was oddly quiet. He raised his hand over Parker's biggest wound and whispered, _"Episkey."_

Parker jerked when his wound started to heal. A simple _Episkey_ wouldn't heal the whole thing, but it wasn't meant to. It would look odd if Parker meet Flash tomorrow and he was completely healed. He needed to make it look natural. An _Episkey_ on a Muggle would accelerate the healing process but it wouldn't heal them completely. 

_"Ferula."_ Bandages formed around Parker's arm. 

He looked at Parker's face. He looked shocked. His eyes were huge as they watched Draco's every move with glowing interest. But Draco was focusing on the bruises on his face. There was one noticeably large one on his cheek where he had obviously been punched. 

Draco sighed and raised his hand, _"Episkey,"_ he said once again and the wounds on Parker's face disappeared. 

There was a bit of blood on Parker's body. _"Tergo."_ The blood washed itself off and Parker looked much better. 

He reluctantly looked at Parker's face, praying he wasn't wrong about him. Parker opened and closed his mouth multiple times before his face lit up. The change was so sudden that Draco faltered. 

"That was so cool! How did you do that? Are you a mutant with healing powers? Are you a _British_ mutant with healing powers? Does your bird do something? Ooh, is it like a familiar?--" 

_"Silencio!"_ Draco breathed out, hoping no one heard him. 

It took Parker a moment to notice that he couldn't be heard anymore, but instead of looking mad like Draco had expected him to, he looked amazed. He mouthed ‘wow’ and continued to look at him with big eyes and a wide smile on his face. 

"Be quiet," Draco whispered. Parker nodded immediately. 

Draco hesitantly raised his hand to Parker's mouth and said, _"Quietus!"_

"That was so cool," Parker gushed. 

Draco stayed quiet, waiting for the inevitable questions. 

"How'd you do that? It's cool if you don't want to tell me. But it'd be so awesome to meet a mutant. Are you like me? What animals have healing powers?" He mumbled the last part to himself. 

"Like you?" Draco asked. 

Parker's face lit up. "I don't normally tell people this, but since you're a mutant I'm sure I can make an exception..." He paused for dramatic effect. "I'm Spider-man," he declared proudly. 

...

"Who?" 

Parker's face fell. "Come on! Spider-man? Your friendly neighbourhood Spider-man? You know, vigilante?" he babbled. 

Draco tilted his head. 

Parker groaned, looking defeated and Draco suddenly wanted the boy to feel better, if only to get rid of the awkward tension in the alleyway. Even the bird could feel the tension. 

"If it makes you feel better, I just came to America. I don't know anyone here. I'm sure other people here know you," Draco tried.

Parker's face lit up once more. "You're right!" 

"I am?" Draco whispered to himself. 

"So... are you a mutant?" Parker asked. 

"What's a mutant?" Draco returned. 

"You know, people with powers, with the X-Gene?" Parker looked confused. 

"If you're not a mutant, then what are you?" he asked. 

"Technically I'm a healer. But I can do other things besides healing people. It's just my specialty," Draco said truthfully. He wasn't going to reveal the fact that he was a Wizard to this almost complete stranger. At least, not for a bit. 

"Wow," Parker said once again, the starstruck look back on his face.

"You look my age," Parker said thoughtfully. 

"I'm fifteen," Draco answered the unasked question. 

"I turned fifteen about a month ago. When's your birthday?" 

"I don't really want to have this conversation in an alleyway, Parker." Draco looked up, it was nighttime. 

"Oh, shit! It's night! May's gonna be so mad!" he whined. 

He got up and grabbed Draco's hand, leading him out of the alleyway. The crowds had dispersed somewhat and there was much more room to get by. Parker let go of his hand and they walked together. 

"You can call me Peter you know." ~~Par--~~ Peter said. 

"Alright, Peter," Draco said. 

"So, where do you go to school?" Draco halted. School. 

He would have to go to Muggle school. 

Fuck.

Draco didn't even know which schools were near her. 

Double fuck. 

He would have to use Legilimency again. Peter definitely went to a Muggle school. He would find out what school he went to. He mumbled the spell under his breath and went a bit deeper into Peter's mind. 

Apparently Peter went to a school called...

"Midtown School of Science and Technology?" Draco said unsurely. 

Peter's face lit up and Draco knew he had gotten it right. 

"That's my school! Are you like, an exchange student? Aunt May signed up for the program... well, _I_ signed up for it. You could live with us! Unless... do you have a family to stay with... what's your name?" Peter babbled. 

"Draco. No, I don't have anyone to stay with," Draco said truthfully. 

"Awesome! Wait, no, not awesome that you don't have anyone to stay with. Awesome that you can live with me. I'm pretty sure exchange students can decide who they want to stay with anyways." Again with the babbling. 

"That's great," Draco answered shortly. 

"Awesome! I'm sure May will be fine with you staying with us. You may not know this but I'm amazing at persuasion," Peter said suavely.

**********************

 _"Please,"_ Peter begged, practically on his knees. 

May was looking at him with suspicion. "You saved Peter from a bully?" 

"Yes, Ma'am. It's completely fine if you don't want to have me. I'm sure I'll be able to figure something out," Draco said. 

"How well mannered," She complimented, and Peter's face lit up once again. The boy's default emotion was happy. If Draco hadn't seen him talking to Flash, he would have analyzed the boy for hysteria. 

"Well, the school did tell me they might send an exchange student to live with me, I just thought I'd get more of a heads-up. You can stay with us," she said. 

"Thank you," Draco returned. 

"Do your parents send you money?" she asked. 

"Yes," Draco lied. 

"How much?" 

Draco's allowance used to be 100 galleons a week. 

"20 dollars a week," Draco said, hoping that was acceptable. Muggleborns often talked about the currency in their world and Draco had picked up a few things. 

"Alright. You'll be in Peter's room. And don't think I won't be keeping an eye on you." She narrowed her eyes. 

"Of course, Ma'am." 

Peter jumped up in the air, yelling in mirth. Draco had frightening flashbacks to the time Pansy had dragged him to a Hufflepuff get together. The house was far from soft or pushovers, but they were certainly...friendly. 

Draco could feel a headache coming.

What had he gotten himself into?

*****************

"Sir." Phil Coulson walked up to Director Nick Fury holding a rather concerning report in his hands. They had triple checked the information and there was absolutely nothing wrong with it. There was no doubt in Phil's mind that the data was real and that they were either in serious shit or had received a blessing from God himself.

"What?" Fury asked sharply. He didn't like to be disturbed when he was working, especially when he had so obviously told everyone that they were to, 'mind their own goddamn business' because he was busy with the World Security Council today. 

Phil dropped the file onto Fury's desk, "I think you'll want to read this for yourself." 

Fury raised an eyebrow at him but opened the file nonetheless. It took only a minute for him to start swearing profusely. That had to be a record. 

"Is this a fucking prank? Did Stark hack the systems again? What the actual _fuck_ , Coulson?" 

"We triple-checked. There was no way that energy surge could have been caused by anything man-made. The desert is _miles_ away from even the smallest town." Phil answered. 

"Fucking fantastic." Fury sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Get a track on him. We need to make sure he isn't a danger to people around him. And we need to get him on our side before HYDRA gets to him." Fury ordered. 

"We've already started." 

Fury's eyes narrowed as he glared at a wall, "Just what I needed."


End file.
